


Fire Meets Fate

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, Love/Hate, Sex, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Her mother spoke of love as if it were an sickness. It was, and by fate Eris was meant to find love and eventually succumb to death. She is forced into an arranged marriage with the 1st prince of the Germa Kingdom, and sees this as an opportunity to avoid death. Though fate has a more sinister plan for her.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fire Meets Fate

Her mother spoke of love as if it were a sickness. She claimed that Eris would eventually find the person she was meant to belong to and fall deeply in love with them; a fairy tale every little girl dreamed of. The sickness she before mentioned was not a metaphor. It killed many of the women in her village, and her mother warned her that she too would receive this sickness and eventually die.

Scarlet Freesia passed when Eris was seven. She swore that she’d never suffer the way her mother did; weeping in despair of a broken heart for a man she was never meant to be with. Eris swore, but fate had other plans for her.

The Empress, Gloriosa arranged a union between the seafaring kingdom of Germa and her own. Eris, an orphan adopted by her was promised to the third prince in hopes of protecting Amazon Lily from pirates and the men that brought love sickness. Eris was meant to marry Sanji when they became of age, but an unfortunate event led to his premature death and the union nearly fell through. Hesitant to abandon a beneficial deal; an opportunity to breed two strong lineages, the King offered his first son in exchange.

Eris was sent to live in the Germa Kingdom until her coming of age; her own fiancé a mere castle away from her. She remained locked in a tower for nearly all her life; her only companion the pet she brought, and on special occasions, Princess Reiju.

Because of this, she knew something was taking place whenever the princess came to her room unannounced and insisted she bathe with her.

“The ceremony isn’t meant to be until next month,” she recalled her saying once she asked the reason for her sudden visit. “But father demands that you two meet before then. He arranged us to have dinner together, and sent me to get you ready.”

It made no difference; Eris couldn’t refuse. She lifted from her writing desk, stroked her mottled snake, and followed Reiju to the baths. The letter she began would remain incomplete; meant to be given to her soon to be husband once they were united.

It read: _To whom it may concern. I will never love; you have my thanks._


End file.
